


All of My Days 所有的日子

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Real Steel (2011), Sex Drive (2008), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia Rex, M/M, Wrestler Charlie, crossover parings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 作为一个严重恐同者，Rex 的生活并不如意。他几乎没有性生活，对自己的女朋友爱得还没有他的车多，还总是被人误认成 gay！沮丧到极点， Rex 决定跟着雨刷下的一张宣传单踏上公路，去看巨型机器人搏斗大赛......发生在破处之旅之后，铁甲钢拳十年前。
Relationships: Charlie Kenton/Rex Lafferty, Scogan
Kudos: 4





	All of My Days 所有的日子

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/gifts).
  * A translation of [All of my days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633831) by [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic). 



> 警告：破处之旅有剧透。  
>   
> 上周（现在看是上个月了lol）在汤上偶遇，没想到sgfic居然还在坑里！她是我个人最喜欢的scogan作者之一，大部分作品都被翻译过了（可以在AO3找到），所以很高兴我很喜欢的这篇还没被动土。  
> 本篇写的不是变种人的Logan/Scott，但请读下去，你能看见其中明显对电影向狼队的映射，我向你保证是粉丝绝对会爱上并不想错过的那种。sgfic 真的很擅长刻画那种初识欢爱的喘息与朦胧感，她的故事里总有一种仿佛洛丽塔式的爱欲与纯洁，让人每次读起来都如同经历初恋一般。而如果你见过James Marsden年轻时的样子，你会更清晰地明白故事里在说什么，我不止在说这一篇。  
> 这一篇，讲的是机器人搏击手Charlie和严重恐同症Rex，没看过电影看文也完全没问题。Rex虽然极度恐同，但他产生这些的心理其实很真实，一直委屈得可怜可气又可爱。总之是都正处于人生迷茫期的两个人，而彼此相遇让他们互相拯救了。后面的性爱非常带感。

* * *

_“我所有的日子都在搜寻_

_昨日今日_

_走过多条道路_

_所有的日子里_

_我都想搞清楚_

_脑子里发生了什么_

_才把快乐白天都变成暗淡黑夜”_

Rax 把拳头砸向车的控制面板，收音机猛地安静下来。他有点心疼地抚摸起刚遭到他侮辱的面板按钮，目光茫然。向他的宝贝儿动手只能说明他现在的心情有多么糟糕。

毕竟老天哪，他爱死大法官了。

买一台1969年的庞蒂亚克 GTO 跑车是他目前为止做过的最明智的决定。就算现在还得和他爸，他继母，他弟，还有那个同性恋混蛋 Ian 一起住也完全值得。但有时...... 有时，他也会怀疑像他这样爱车如命是否他妈的正常。就像大法官就是他不能再爱其他人的原因一样。

但这也不完全对。他爱他爸爸，Karen 也不赖...... Dylan 就像是金子做的，他爱那孩子。还有 Ian......

“死基佬！” Rex 发现自己大声咒骂出来。

倒不是说这关他的事。他干嘛要关心那个鸡鸡专家是不是想吃辣椒圈？只是......

只是 Ian 他妈的为什么就不能说出来呢？直说 ‘对没错，我就喜欢鸡巴’？

因为他就他妈的是个胆小鬼gay鸡，这就是为什么！

“操！” 他咒骂着又一拳打向方向盘，接着后悔地又抚摸起它。他一点不信 Ian “看看我，我当然是直的” 那套鬼话。偷他的车只是为了去泡小妞什么的他一秒钟都不相信，他根本不上他那什么关于女朋友的当，去找一个比他还高还猛的哥特风童年玩伴。 _尽管找去吧。你要在床上叫她什么？Steve？还是直接叫 “大胡子” 就行？_

如果 Ian 能简单点直接出柜说出来，承认他就是想吃鸡巴，做梦都想骑在一个又粗又硬的大鸡巴上，那 Rex 或许不会那么讨厌他。如果说这世界上有一件事是 Rex Lafferty 忍受不了的，那就是懦夫。而他的弟弟 Ian？一个操他妈的懦夫。

* * *

Rex 凝视着可口的橙汁，痛苦地把它留在了货架上。他渴得要命，但要让他拿着 Sunny D 这么 gay 的东西走出 7/11 的话，他宁可去死。所以他只是拿了一连六罐装的啤酒，一袋牛肉干，香烟，还有一盒避孕套。一个直男的购物车，就像上帝安排的那样。排队等待收银时，Rex 骄傲地对面前的空气挥着拳头。在他脑子里，他正在和施瓦辛格一决大战，周围站了上百个辣妹围观为他助威加油。那个 _曾经的_ 施瓦辛格，在演终结者时的那个他，在他决定舔鸡巴，成为地球上最 gay 的地方的同性恋州长之前的那个人。 _接招吧！再来！_ Rex 给出一记重击，又一记上勾拳，把施瓦辛格打倒在地。女孩儿们兴奋起来，完全为他疯狂，他不和她们每一个上床会被诅咒的，所有人都——

“你在那干什么，玻璃？”

Rex 开心的笑容立马变成眉头紧皱。

“你刚刚叫我什么？！” 他看向那个站在他队伍前面的家伙，一个一米八八的乡巴佬，没什么了不起的。

“玻璃。” 那男人拖着声说。“还是说叫玻璃侮辱到你们基佬了？你更喜欢被叫死玻璃么？还是玻璃性恋？”

“The fuck！” Rex 靠近他，准备来一套熟练的拳击， **_上勾拳——直拳——下勾拳——挡格！！！_ **

他在距男人面前几寸远面前站定。

那人眼没眨一下，还笑容越来越大，后来竟直接狂喷出来。“切蛋手术做的疼么？” 他向收银员付了他那瓶 Jack Daniels （译者注：美国畅销威士忌） ，离开前还向 Rex 的方向大喊了一句 “基佬！”

“滚你的吧， **屌丝** ！” Rex 回骂，门在那男人后面关上。

他低头看向收银员，笑容第二次从他脸上消失。

她抬头看着他，目光怜悯而轻蔑。她甚至向他翻了个白眼！

她表现得和那些看见他打败了施瓦辛格的姑娘们完全不一样！

与之相反，她只是简单地扫了他的几件东西，语调呆板地说：“二十九块九毛九。”

Rex 付了现金，嘴里一阵苦涩。突然之间，他的购物筐一点都不男人了。那些该死的避孕套——一定是它们惹的祸。基佬才用避孕套，真男人都直接操，让妞们去解决避孕问题。

他伸手接过零钱（一分钱，多 gay），然后把杂货都装进一个该死的很 gay 的纸袋里。操他妈的环境保护！现在他拎着这该死的棕色纸袋子，简直像个六十多岁的处男死基佬一样。

就像 Ian 在和 Felicia 混到一起之前那样。

_Fuck！_

他拎着他的基佬纸袋走出凉爽的商店，炎热的八月天和这个想法一起击中他，把他气得要命。

_Fuck..._ 他看见几个姑娘站在一排自动零售机旁边。对，一场 fuck，这才是他需要的，是一个真男人在经历了糟糕的一天后会去做的。

“你们好啊，姑娘们！”

那三个女孩儿抬起头，还在为她们刚才聊的什么内容笑个不停。

_事情已经往好了发展了_ 。开始更像他幻想里的那样，有崇拜他的女孩子。

“看见前面停的那台漂亮的红色超跑了么？” Rex 说，“那美人儿是我的宝贝。怎么样，想进大法官里兜兜风么？”  _兜到我家，让我和你们三个都上床。_

“大法官？”

“我宝贝儿的名字。”

“哦，” 她们又咯咯笑了起来，在做出决定前交换着眼神，“好啊，没问题，为什么不呢？”

但就在他们一起走向车子时，Rex 胜利的微笑凝固碎掉了。

“告诉过你们男同人最好了！”

他听见她们其中一个说，身体一下子僵住，那三个女孩儿也跟着停了下来。Rex 不能用他的拳击套路对付姑娘，所以他只好闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，再吐出去。他睁开眼睛，但眼前仍是一片亮红。

“你们三个女同去坐他妈的公交车怎么样？” 他尽量冷静说，实际已经气到极点。

“ _什么？！_ ” 女孩儿们在掉头回零售机前竖起了愤怒的目光。

“ _粗鲁！_ ” 一个女孩儿在她经过 Rex 时鄙弃他，为表明立场，故意狠狠踩了他的脚趾。

“回去舔地毯吧！” 他疼得勉强咬牙才没叫出声来。

跛脚回到他喜爱的 GTO 里对改善心情一点儿帮助也没有。某个吃鸡巴的混蛋在他宝贝儿的雨刷下塞了一张宣传单。

_我要杀了那个狗娘养的！_ Rex 把手伸向那张广告——

* * *

购物袋被遗忘在副驾上。时间过去二十多分钟了，但 Rex 还是没有发动引擎。他甚至连空调都没打开。

他还在盯着那张愚蠢的宣传单，沉浸在自己的思绪里。

**_“机器人大赛——战斗机器人比赛现场！谁会荣登双子城新的冠军宝座？”_ **

上面写道，而 Rex 想不出什么更男人的事情去做了。巨型机器人至死搏斗。绝对男人的运动。从青春期开始 Rex 就梦想着去看双子城冠军赛了！如果 Ian 都能为了让某个网上认识的老肥子冲进他的排气管而跑去田纳西，那 Rex 也可以为了机器人搏击赛而开去加利福尼亚。

……他能的不是吗？这是趟两天的路途，但开开车或许对他有好处，帮他忘掉姑娘们的事儿……

冲动之下，他离开车子又回到了商店里，买下一瓶 Jack Daniels，又换了三百刀现金。对现在这次非常有男人味儿的购物转变满意后，Rex 离开了商店。

他要上路了。

* * *

“所以呢？”

“所以什么？”

“得了 Ian，所以你怎么形容自己第一个月的破处生活？”

“Lance！我不想谈这个，绅士们不在一起讲这个。”

“哦。那还好 Felicia 根本对此说个不停。在我付出了那么多辛苦劳动后，我觉得我值得知道一些细节。”

“闭嘴！她...... 所以她说什么了？”

“绅士们不在一起讲这个。”

Ian 用胳膊肘去怼他最好的朋友，他们已经开到了进入车库的车道上。车道是空的，车库里也是如此。

“我觉得这么做不太好。”

“在他向你第一次的床上扔鞭炮以后？你不是认真的吧。老兄，你等了十八年才等到和 Felicia 一起约会。我们这点报复根本不算什么。”

“他回来后杀了我的。”

“——如果，他回来的话。”

“哦老天啊 Lance，别那么说！他仍是我哥哥！”

“所以你想知道她管你叫小 Ian 什么的事么？” Lance 转移了话题。一瞬间，Ian 的脑子就把他老哥忘得一干二净了。

* * *

太阳当头，Rex 坐在麦当劳里，盘子上是用过的餐巾纸和空包装。他希望今天能到达犹他州，但太累了，得在科罗拉多停下休息一站。总之还不算坏。他很男人地住进了靠近加油站的一家汽车旅店，那里停了一片大卡车，又找了个很男人的地方吃的晚饭。他只能在麦当劳将就，至少这是肉，而不是什么基佬的素食屎。

一个女孩儿过来收走了他的餐盘，Rex 看着她走远。她让他想起了最近发生的事，Ian 开始有妹子上床。为什么他对此那么他妈的沮丧？

他恨一切关于自我反省审思之类的扯谈，那不是真男人会做的，但 Ian 有女朋友这件事实在太让人烦恼了。他无法继续这么过下去，他得试着理解这一切。

他怀疑踏上这趟旅途的部分原因是他需要休息一段时间。自从 Ian 偷了他的车然后带回来一个女朋友后一切都不一样了。

所以...... 所以或许他只是嫉妒了？可他没觉得 Felicia 性感，他真心认为她就是 Ian 的大胡子替代品，只是 Ian 自己还没意识到罢了。那这里面有什么可妒忌的？

或许是因为他太久没有过性爱？

_见鬼！_

这是他最讨厌的一个话题，而在他该死的死玻璃兄弟开始有性生活以前，他还能把这问题隐藏得很好！

Ian 能和 Felicia 上床打破了这种平静，让所有这方面的记忆都浮出了水面。Melanie，Ann，还有 Jen......

Melanie 是他的第一次。不算是他高中的甜蜜初恋，但他带她去了舞会。在他父母的车后面，他们俩第一次做了那种事。他脱下裤子，她撩起裙子。一开始的感觉还很棒，但两分钟以后他就开始......失去兴趣。

她肩花上甜腻的香水味儿弄得他鼻子发痒，然后一切就开始了，他开始分心，避孕套的感觉也不对劲。太短了，太厚了，要么就是太紧了，总之在他反应过来之前，他的阴茎就软了下去，第一次背叛他。

惧于承认发生了什么，他假装了高潮。大声喘息，然后用力进入，再趁她不注意时赶紧把避孕套处理掉。

他最后把责任怪到那辆车身上。一辆雪佛兰卡玛洛太不性感了，没有一个人应该在那里面做爱。

他把她载回家，之后就再也没接过她的电话。

不久后他买了大法官。

自此他又试了两次。和 Ann 那次他差一点就射了，但就在他要跨过那条线时她愉悦地叫了出来，那声音又打扰了他，让他想起他失败的第一次尝试。想也不想地，他就再次做了假装高潮。

他和 Jenifer 那次真的射了出来，但仅仅是因为她选择闭嘴，安静地给他口交。他终于能闭上眼睛，任由自己的狂野想象驰骋。 _摔角_ 。从他还是个小男孩儿起他就对这同一类幻想自慰。他正在和一个富有力量的搏击手打架，他就要赢了。他和最新的动作电影明星，或 WWE  (*译者：美国职业摔角表演赛)  里出来的狠角色打。幻想里的脸总是在变，但幻想本身是不变的。他在打架，而且他要赢了。

他是成功在她嘴里射了出来，但他太小心不让自己变软，又不停地去想他的打架性幻想，让整个口交变得更像是受罪而不是享乐。

再之后他就没再试过了，直到今天。他接近那三个姑娘时本希望一些女孩儿们的互相摩擦能让他射一把，但紧接着她们却叫他......  _操_ 。

他忍不了这个。

商店里的男人，姑娘们，甚至他的基佬弟弟都叫过他 gay。

_“你更喜欢管子还是蛋？”_

_“恶心。我不懂你干嘛谈这个。”_

_“你决定不了，是不是？太难了。你都喜欢，所以选不了？你对两样都着迷！”_

_“你才是呢，就你一直讲个不停。”_

作为反击，Rex 威胁说要  _‘把他打到地心里去’_ ，才让 Ian 住了嘴，但他的侮辱仍然伤了他的自尊。

他喜欢女人。他一秒钟都没怀疑过。他只是需要找到特别辣的那个，辣到足以让他爱上她。Rex 想到早些时候，他困惑于为什么他就不能像爱他的 GTO 一样爱一个人，然后他想起那个讨厌的收银员和7/11外面的呆头女。

或许加州女孩就是拯救一切的绝妙良药，是医生会开给他的医用处方。

从没更确定过自己做出了正确选择，Rex 起身回了汽车旅店。

* * *

“Ian？看见你兄弟没有？” Karol 在客厅大声喊。

“Dylan 在 Becca 那儿睡了！” Ian 没忍住话语里的酸意，他的十四岁小不点弟弟居然能和和他一起打工的妹子约会。

他听见 Karol 上了楼，祈祷她这次进来时他能表现正常点，别再让两人陷入尴尬。但看见他爸也走进来后 Ian 还是小小地吃惊了一下。

“不，我们是说 Rex。这都半夜了他还没回来，也不接电话。”

“他在 Jen 那里。” Ian 脱口而出，这是他的第一个念头，“所以人家肯定忙着呢。” 他做了个紧张的手势，然后发现 Karen 不自然地看着他的手。

他的举动就像在摸两个想象中的乳房一样。

Ian 立马把手缩了回去。

“好吧... 好的，很好。” Karen 结巴着说，为这场尴尬的安静画上句号。

他爸在说话前失望地长长看了他一眼：“希望那小子能至少回个电话，让我们知道怎么回事。” 他们离开了房间，但 Ian 听见他在继续讲。“也怪不得他，那小子就是个打桩机。什么？他就是个负心汉！”

Ian 翻了个白眼。

他确实担心起来，但 Rex 真会那么蠢么？反正他们倒也是尽力把一切都做得恰到好处、天衣无缝了！Ian 抓起电话，拨通了 Lance 的号码。

* * *

Rex 离开汽车旅店时外面还是漆黑一片。他凌晨四点就退房了，简单地犹豫了一下要不要去加油。冠军赛七点就开始了，他又特别想抢个好座位，所以还是决定等到了内华达再加。那儿油价也更便宜。

他穿越内华达时天成了暗蓝，第一缕阳光透过紫色云层缝隙，照射到大地上。风轮机在多岩的沙漠上懒洋洋地缓慢旋转，马儿在下面的山谷里自由地散着步。Rex 打开车窗，享受拂面的凉爽微风和新鲜的晨间空气，觉得离开城市感觉太好了。

他错过了他父亲的一通电话，那时他正在睡觉，但他现在也没心情打回去。他需要一点空间，不管是字面意义上还是象征性的。

每过一会儿 Rex 都要感慨一下终于离开家的感觉有多好。有时候他甚至直接把大法官开到郊外，然后就在他的车里过夜，告诉别人说他是去了 Jen 那里（因为他们不需要知道她在他们相遇六个月以后就搬去了巴黎学习美术）。总之，嘿，要是不买大法官他好几年前就可以搬出去住了，所以只有在家里令人窒息时睡在那里才显得合乎所以。

终于越过加利福尼亚边境后，成熟的麦田取代了崎岖的山脉，在目光所及内大片延展着。头顶天空上一片云没有，无限湛蓝。很近了，但他还得开去圣利安卓，那座城市坐落在太平洋海岸。这一天还很长。

* * *

“你疯了吧！”

“Ian，放松。我有让你失望过么？”

“Rex 会杀了你的！”

“Rex 不会碰我一下。听着，我现在来都来了，我老爸非给我拖去了三藩参加一个什么无聊的大会，Mary 不在我连抱怨两声都不行。我会开去圣利安卓，然后和你哥谈谈。最坏也不过是他气到发疯，然后我可以给你打电话提个醒。这样你至少知道他还活得活蹦乱跳的，不用哭啼啼瞎惦着。”

“你确定要这么做？”

“我确定我很确定。”

“谢了 Lance。”

* * *

他出发时天是黑的，现在到了天也还是。宣传单上的地址把他带到了一个县里的游乐场。Rex 减速绕着圈子找停车位，五光十色的灯光映在他的挡风玻璃上。

停好车后，有那么一刻，他就只是眼睛盯着摩天轮不动，看着那个巨大的轮盘缓缓转动，奇异地感觉疲惫又平静。Rex 甩甩头，把这种思绪抛到脑后。

车外的热气闻起来是甜的。他深吸了口气...... 是棉花糖和焦糖苹果的味道，一个傻气的笑容不由自主地浮现在他脸上。哦伙计，他爱死搏斗了！Rex 还是个小男孩儿的时候，觉得世界不具有任何意义，什么都说不通。为什么他必须得上学？为什么其他小孩儿都那么刻薄？他想不通这些。

然后他就发掘到了摔角和动作电影——好人拯救世界，坏人为他们的行为付出代价，世界终于又转了起来。

被揍时他就想着他最喜欢的 WWE 明星，他们帮他教训那些霸凌者。

回家寂寞地打开电视，他最喜欢的动作片英雄就会出现陪着他。

自慰的性幻想里也有摔角，在和 Jen 那次里不知帮了他多大忙……

搏斗帮他度过了所有狗屁不通的世界难关，而现在的世界就是狗屁不通。

所以巨型机器人互搏？他已经能尝到自己的兴奋味儿了！

* * *

_售票/彩票/代金券_

亮起的牌子上如是写道，Rex 径直走过去。就算他怀疑了什么，他现在的脑子也不转个。

“需要帮忙么？” 一位售票员问。

他正在和另一个人聊天，两个人都不耐烦地着看 Rex。但这个说得通。现在是晚上八点，人家当然不希望还有来晚的游客来参加西岸最盛大的搏击秀。他应该早点儿从旅店出发的。

“我要买张双子城冠军赛的票。”

“讲真？” 男人挑起一条眉毛，接着…… 笑了？

“当然，就是机器人打拳击那个。” Rex 递过他的宣传单，是票卖光了么？如果还有人出的话他愿意付两倍的价钱！

“嘿 Tommy！看这个——” 他叫了声另一个男人。这会没错儿了，他们的确是在笑话他。

“有什么好笑的？票卖光了么？”

“这是甜甜圈的折扣券，你个——” 想起是上班时间后那男人闭了嘴，没真的把后面的羞辱说出来。“双子城的比赛一小时前就开始了，在达拉斯。”

“达拉斯？！” 德克萨斯州的那个达拉斯？他二十几个小时前出发离开的那地方？

“给我看看！” Rex 抢回他的宣传单。

他之前没注意到广告底端那行小字，但现在看见了。 _“想像机器人那样打架么？吃个甜甜圈加油吧！甜甜圈先生，第二个半价！”_

甜甜圈先生，Ian 那份逊毙了的暑期工...... 他看见那行小字， _“圣利安卓 2001年度双子城冠军赛，凭此折扣可享受85折优惠，先到先得。”_ Rex 的视线模糊起来。

2001...... 他的死玻璃弟弟往他的雨刷里塞了张十年之久的广告。2010 的冠军赛在达拉斯，距离芝加哥仅仅十小时车程。

Rex 此刻难受得都生不起气来，只是失望得要命，眼泪忍不住就在眼圈里转。

_今晚本该是改变命运的一晚。_

“我的妈呀，你是要哭了么？” 售票员又笑了起来，Rex 气得想一拳揍在他脸上。“这么着吧，我们镇上几周来了个人，他每天晚上都在这儿开机器人斗牛赛，今晚是他的最后一场秀。比赛都开始半个小时了，我这次就让你免费进去，兴许还能赶上个尾巴。”

“... 好，好吧。” Rex 咬着嘴唇说，以免伤心得真的哭出来，脚步带着他机械地往里走。

* * *

游乐场里五光十色，灯火通明，但游园本身并不大。前往斗牛场走的途中，Rex 简直不敢相信自己的愚蠢。他只看见四个过山车，其余都是些小孩子项目，要么就是摆在道路两旁的游戏摊，架子上堆满了可爱的毛绒玩具。别说机器人锦标赛了，这地方连举办一场卡拉OK狂欢夜都不够。

_…笨蛋！蠢到家了！_ 他连夜开了三十几个小时的车，几乎没睡过觉，结果就是为了……这个。

他快到斗场了，人群欢呼雀跃的响声加快了他的脚步，期待今晚至少还能看到点儿机器人打架的场景。

**_“看哪，突击者击倒了上将牛！！！”_ **

场内爆发出兴奋和失望两种高呼。Rex 试着找到入口。很明显，斗牛赛已经打到了高潮，但他该死的就是找不到怎么才能进去！

_这儿！_

他发现两道栅板正好开着。尽管知道这肯定不是入口，但 Rex 还是推开它偷偷溜了进去，回头确认着没人看见自己，而就在他转回身的那刹那——

—唔哦—

哦，老天！

一个身材高大的男人站在那儿，与面前的空气对打着，拳头错过 Rex 的脸不到一英寸。

“ _看着点路行么_ ！” 那男人咆哮道，眼睛盯着赛场，动作一点儿不停。

Rex 迅速退了一步， _什么鬼？_

_疯狂的麦克斯！_ 他猛然意识到，蓝眼睛睁得老大。站在他面前的这个搏击手看起来就像他一直最喜欢的动作明星一样！

他是操作员...... Rex 的大脑终于又开始工作了。余光里他瞥见了那个巨型机器人，大得和一座房子一样，模仿着男人的动作。他听见那机器人关节处发出的嘶嘶声响，还有人群在极度兴奋下的欢呼...... 可不管他们喊得多激动，Rex 都一直看着那个男人，没法把视线从他身上移开。

搏击手穿着黑色牛仔裤，无袖系扣衬衫，打着领带——看起来像个现代的西部牛仔。更酷的是他的打架方式，让 Rex 想起了 Steve Austin (译者注：冷石，WWE顶级巨星) 。他甚至有个位置一样的耳洞！Rex 这么多年来一直想再打个耳洞，他觉得那性感极了。

_右——左——上勾拳_

愤怒，坚韧，挥洒热汗，这个搏击手可以说是 Rex 见过最酷最帅的人。

他非常愿意——

“ _不可思议！_ ”

周围所有人都站了起来，Rex 转过身，正好看见一头斗牛被压在闪着银光的巨大机器人下。

_该死的！_

表演秀结束了。

“女士们先生们，让我们为今晚的勇士鼓掌，感谢参加 2010 圣利安卓表演会！我们下次再见，因为你们知道会有下一场的！”

Rex 赶紧回身去看那个男人，然而他早就走了，他哪都看不到他！他试着朝他的战斗机器人那边去，可人太多，挨个推推搡搡，都涌过去想和机器人拍照。等 Rex 好不容易冲过去看清时，机器人已经开始退场了，游乐场的工作人员也过来锁上了大门。

* * *

_‘嘿，甜甜圈男孩！你赶上表演了么？’_

_‘并没有。你知道我在哪能找到里面那个人么？’_

_‘什么人？搏击手？他叫 Charles Kenton，住在他的拖车里，据我所知他明早就要走了。这些巡回演出的人都不在一个地方待太久，可能是躲追债的。他连和他的机器人合影都要收五块钱，谁敢想他到底透支了多少！’_

Rex 坐在车里，看着摩天轮缓慢转动，脑海里不断重复着上述对话。那个售票员说 ‘拖车’ 时指向了一个大卡车，而喝醉的 Rex 每个细胞都想去过去近距离看看那个搏击手和他的机器人。

他又把手伸向威士忌，瓶子里俨然空了一半。

* * *

旧金山港口的白天风和日丽，夜晚却冷得吓人，Rex 的皮夹克根本挡不住瑟瑟大风。他敲敲卡车后门，一次，两次……

他把耳朵贴到那层金属上，什么也他妈没听见。

倒霉催的！最后一晚，人家肯定是在当地哪个酒吧里庆祝呢啊。这趟难堪的公路之旅就是个彻头彻尾的错误！

Rex 放弃了等待准备离开，结果一转身就在一天之内的第二次撞上了 Charles Kenton。

“需要帮忙吗？” 搏击手尖锐地问，声音里的警告响亮而明确。他捧着两个装满了杂货的棕色大纸袋，可即使是这个造型，他看起来也很酷。搏击手整个人就是帅呆了。

“我听说可以和你的机器人合影是么？五美元一张？” 

Rex 完全掩饰不住声音里的醉意，他的脸红透了。搏击手看着他，Rex 仿佛能听见那人脑子里齿轮转动的声音，考虑要不要让他进。

“十美元。”

他最终说，按下遥控器按钮，卷帘门一点点翻了上去。

这个男人一定缺钱缺到了极点。

* * *

Rex 跟着爬上短梯，脚步浮沉。

搏击手开了灯，温暖的光线霎时照亮车内狭长的区域，Rex 一愣，没想到他的卡车里看起来竟如此居家舒适。

“你把冷气放进来了，” 粗壮的男人不耐烦地说。Rex 上前两步，也进到卡车里，然后原地呆在那儿，敬畏地望着里面的一切。

一进去就是客厅，算是吧。里面摆了张双人沙发和一台电视。没有什么高档货，都是实用的基础款，特有男人味儿那种。 _特别酷。_

客厅旁边是厨房，同时也是餐厅和卧室，灶台和炉架对面是一张整洁的床。 _军事风格_ ，Rex 总结，快要爱上眼前的一切。床旁边还有一张桌子和两把椅子。这家伙有女朋友了？ _Rex 敢打赌对方是个模特。_

桌上摞了一小堆信，Rex 好奇地偷偷瞄了一眼，想看见收件人是谁。可似乎全是对方的账单和货到通知。

搏击手清了清嗓子，Rex 被那声音一惊，这才注意到男人已经在他后面关上了门。 _看来他最好别惹他。_

Rex 把视线转到卡车尾部，那儿似乎被当成了一个小仓库，里面有各种工具，备用轮胎，汽油罐，当然，还有突击者，他的那个大机器人。

“漂亮！” Rex 赞叹道。卡车和它的主人一样酷。

“... 非常的。” 男人说，声音嘶哑。

Rex 转向他，发现在他打量他的卡车时，男人也在观察着自己。

他的眼睛是 Rex 见过最明亮的棕色，像蜂蜜一样... 他的头发好像也很软... 还有... Rex 意识到自己过分的盯视。

“嗯... 所以，你是 Charles Kenton？”

“我叫 Charlie。你是今天偷溜进来那家伙，我差点打断你的鼻子。”

“我是他。我是说——我是 Rex。我叫 Rex，从芝加哥来。”

_该死的_ 他喝醉了。

Charlie 的嘴角扯出一个性感的微笑。“好吧，芝加哥来的 Rex，” 他走得更近了，将 Rex 整个人都笼罩在他戏谑的微笑之下，卷入浅榛色的眼睛里，“十块钱照相，另外十块钱作为你偷闯进秀的罚款。”

Rex 舔了舔突然变干的嘴唇， _“好...”_ 他呢喃道。搏击手的嘴唇看起来不可思议地柔软，他有着坚硬的下巴，粗壮的脖子，非常宽阔的双肩和胸膛，窄腰，肌肉发达，双腿强健有力。这男人的身材就跟个超级英雄一样。垂眼下瞥，那个能力也一看就实力非凡。

“那个可要不止二十块，” Charlie 挑逗地说，随着他的视线看去。

“我带钱了，” Rex 不由自主道。

“哦。” Charlie 的棕眼睛变暗了一点。

“我带了... 两百块钱......” Rex 费力地从裤兜里掏出钱包，“就在这儿...” 他向 Charlie 递过两张钞票，根本不清楚他在买什么，也不清楚他想不想知道。

男人接过钱，意味深长地仍旧看着 Rex。

“...但... 但我没有多余的二十付照相钱，和你那个，那个... 你那个... 秀。” Rex 结结巴巴地说。

Charlie 挑起眉，露出了一个最有诱惑力的笑容。他靠得那么近，他长得那么高，除了咽吐沫，Rex 突然什么都不会干了。搏击手把手插进了 Rex 牛仔裤的后兜里，大手贴在他冰凉的半边屁股上，热得不可思议。他把他牢固地攥进手心，紧紧捏了一下，抓着 Rex 把他拉到自己跟前。

“这就是你想要的？” 他空闲的那只手隔着牛仔裤，覆上了 Rex 的下体。“你就是为这个来的？”

年轻的男人闭上眼睛，害怕呻吟出声，咬住了嘴唇。

“... Chicago？”

“别这样。”

“怎样？”

Charlie 的拇指抚摸起 Rex 硬起来的阴茎，其余的指尖轻柔地揉着他的卵蛋。

“别做那种事。”

“不... 你喜欢那种事。”

“我不喜欢。”

Charlie 微笑着，故意靠得更近了，彻底侵犯进他的私人空间。 _“... 我不信你。”_ 他刮了一下他的阴茎，然后舔起他的耳朵，另一只手又紧紧地捏了捏他的屁股。

Rex 叫了出来，知道再这么下去自己马上就会射进裤子里，好在 Charlie 及时放开了他。

他大口地喘着气，痴迷地看着眼前的一切，人完全醉了。Charlie 跪到地上，开始解他的裤腰带。

_只是口交而已。这里是该死的美国，男人天天给男人口交，这并不会让你变 gay。而且他他妈的还为此付了两百美金呢，不让每一分钱物尽所值才叫一个 gay！没错，那才会是最他妈 gay 的——_

_“—啊—”_

Charlie 没有任何预警地含住了他，一手握住睾丸，另一只手揉捏着阴茎底部。

Rex 闭上眼睛。他知道该怎么做，他需要想着摔角...... 不，他根本什么也想不了，他快要不能呼吸了，他连站都要站不住了。

他睁开眼睛，被眼前 Charlie 对他老二又吸又摸的场景刺激得一句话都说不出来。

_快想摔角！想想摔角，不然你肯定会搞糟的！_ Rex 闭紧眼睛，试图在脑海里召唤出那幅画面；与此同时，Charlie 把他全部吞入，做了个深喉。他的眼睛涣散睁开，双手情不自禁地攀上 Charlie 的头部，发现对方的头发比看起来还要软，接着过多的刺激淹没了他——

_“我不行了——”_

男人温和有力地扯了扯他的睾丸，Rex 顿时越过边缘，体会到瞬间的永恒。他失控地大叫出来，充满愉悦，开始体验到他人生中第一次真正意义上的高潮。

男人快把他吸痛时才放过他敏感的阴茎，结束甜蜜的折磨，Rex 大喊着全部射进他嘴里。Charlie 紧紧地捏着他的屁股，Rex 叫喊颤抖着，手指抓进搏击手的肩膀，喘不过气来，绷得喉咙发痛。

Charlie 刚放开他，Rex 就撑不住地跪在地上，挣扎地大口喘着粗气。

等他抬起头时，正看见搏击手坐在桌边，陷入沉思。

“嘿 Chicago？你还想要照相么？”

“我... 我没有多余的... 钱了...” Rex 说，还在喘着气。

“行吧，那我就送你到门口。”

不管多么渴望留下来，现在要求一起过夜肯定很 gay——Rex 提上裤子，跟着搏击手走到门口，心也跟着每一步沉了下去。

* * *

冷风让他清醒了几分。衣服里汗津津的，他还穿得很少。Rex 剧烈地抖着，牙齿颤个不停。在回 GTO 的路上，他双手环抱着自己取暖，适应黑暗后注意到路边和卡车外面坐了几个男的。

几个人一边抽烟一边喝酒，不怀好意地一直打量他看。直到坐进车里锁上车门，Rex 才再次感到安全。

他把头趴在方向盘上。

自从到 Charlie 那儿以后一切都发生得太快了，他还没明白过怎么回事就花钱买了性...... 和男人。然后他又射得那么快，那么猛...... 所以怎么回事？难道长久以来，酒精才是最终答案？毕业舞会那个夜里他喝酒了么？他想不起来了......

_你就是为这个来的？_ Charlie 当时问，而 Rex 不知道。他是为机器人来的，还有...... 也是还为那个男人。那个男人长得就像疯狂的麦克斯，打架又像 Steve Austion，而且... 而且......

而且一个口活儿根本不会让人变 gay。

他太累了，也太难过了。Rex 考虑了一秒是否要回到 Charlie 那儿求他让自己留下过夜，有那些男人在四周围着，他在 GTO 里感觉一点都不安全。

那个居家的卡车给人的感觉是那么安全，但他知道要想留下，那人肯定会向他要更多钱，而 Rex 一个子儿也没有了。

百般不愿地发动引擎，Rex 开始开出停车场，想顺着来时的路绕出去。

路过 Charlie 的大卡车时他的眼睛粘在上面，思绪回到那天下午，想起那瓶他留在架子上没买的橙汁。

还有这么多年来，他没买过的好多橙汁。

泪水模糊了 Rex 的视线，他不得不踩刹车把大法官停下。

双臂抱住方向盘，Rex 把前额垫在胳膊上，试着做他十几岁时用过的那套呼吸练习。那套练习那时候很管用，但现在太晚了，某种陈腐丑陋的东西已经爬了出来。从未被真正排解过的自我厌恶和孤独，在 7/11 那儿遭到的羞辱，被捉弄一路跑到加州的羞辱，错过冠军赛的失望，刚欢爱过就被粗鲁踢出来的失望...... 所有一切都一口口啃噬吞嚼着他的胃。他还是第一次真正领略到性的欢愉，他其实很喜欢很享受......

Rex 哭了出来。成年后的第一次，啜泣呜咽所带来的难堪席卷了他的全身。

_别像个gay似的哭哭啼啼！你不是到这儿来哭的！_ 一个声音朝他尖叫——那声音让 Rax 感觉更糟了。他哭得那么专注，一开始都没听见有人在敲他玻璃。

_Charlie？_ Rax 的内心充满希望，同时又为被他看见自己这么软弱的一刻而感到羞耻。他抬头看去。

不是 Charlie。站在他车窗前那个男人完全不像那个英俊的搏击手。他是个光头，身上纹满刺青，看起来很是恶毒。

“车子不错嘛！” 那光头在窗外喊，“你多少钱能卖？”

很显然这人根本不是真想出钱买他的宝贝儿，而光知道这一点就够让 Rex 赶紧踩油门撤了。

视线转回路面，他倒吸了口气。三个男人正挡在他的车前，身体靠在车盖上，另外两个站在他的右边，向里面副驾驶的位置张望。

“开门，我们谈谈生意！” 一个人喊。Rex 立刻发动引擎打算冲出去，才不管会不会撞上挡他路的坏蛋。

GTO 轰鸣着向前蹭了一下，接着熄了火。

Rex 歇斯底里地看向仪表盘，发现最后一点汽油刚刚烧没，在内华达时他忘给她加油了。

一根撬棍砸进车窗，玻璃被敲了个粉碎。Rex 死死抓着方向盘，不想妥协。情急之下，他冲动地按响喇叭，直到被人扯着从敲碎的车窗里给拖出来。

_“你们想干什么？！”_ Rex 的肚子被狠狠踢了一脚。他疼痛地弯下腰，摔倒在碎石路上。

包围圈里有着浓重的酒精和汗味。他们抢走他的钱包，还特意扒下他的皮夹再揍他，对他拳打脚踢，踹他的后背，胳膊，和腿。Rex 蜷成一个团，惊呆了，吓坏了。他毫不怀疑这些人会把他打死，他想不出自己能——

_“喂！”_

他听见一个男人叫喊，伴随而来的是巨大的呼啸和金属的嘶嘶声。他以前听过这种嘶声......

男人们立刻停止了踢他，但 Rex 等了一下才敢冒险睁开眼睛。

他见到了一幅奇景，一幅那天买了真正的双子城的票的人都没能得见的奇景。

机器人对六个男人。

突击者一拳揍上了那些他袭击的坏人，力量之大，让那个秃头直接飞了出去，撞到 GTO 的引擎盖上。另两个人也被捏了起来，他们跟个虫子似的蠕动，然后突击者把他俩扔出游乐场的篱笆外。另外三个想要逃走，但突击者要来得更快。他一个接一个地把他们仨抓起，高举机械臂，把他们扔进了游园另一边的一个大型工业圾站里。那种地方，没人帮忙根本出不去。

世界安静了。

一双手搭上 Rex 的肩膀，让他差点蹦起来。

“... Chicago？”

巨大的羞耻淹没他的五脏六腑，Rex 再次流出了眼泪。他浑身上下都疼极了，但更主要的是，他实在是太，太，太，太难过了。

* * *

Charlie 放下坡道，突击者把车推了进来。大法官占据了卡车近一半的地方，让这里看起来没有一开始那么温馨了。

这期间，Rex 一直坐在男人的床上，安静地哭着。

“衣服脱了，” Charlie 命令道，刚把他的客厅变成一个临时车库。

“他们拿走了我的皮夹。” 他标志性的机车夹克不见了，他的红白黑三色的皮夹克，Rex 从十八岁开始就一直在穿它了。

“我们再给你买一件。” Charlie 说，Rex 抬头看向他，蓝色的大眼睛里充满了惊奇与希望。他终于不哭了，Charlie 想他还从没见过一个迷失得如此明显的人，这个年轻的男人显然在完全否认他的性向和年龄。

Chicago 漂了他的头发，打着耳洞，留了一撮小山羊胡，甚至还戴了一串什么破项链！他穿着一件印有东方花纹的可怕T恤衫，像拿剪刀剪过一样，下面是宽松的牛仔裤，外面套着他说的那件机车皮夹。

Charlie 从第一眼起就被这个陌生人蓝色的大眼睛，轮廓分明的脸颊，还有他该死的丰满嘴唇给吸引住了。他只消一眼就能看出这个比他年轻的男人是个 gay。

他开玩笑说性可要花他不止二十美金，但 Chicago 字面意义上地理解了这句搭讪话，还递给他两百块钱。

Charlie 知道 Rex 喝醉了，拿他的钱并不是很公平...... 但以他的经济状况也根本没办法拒绝两张绿色的百元钞票。如果他不尽快弄清一些事，他就得把突击者和大卡车都卖了。

无论如何，他的确是想上了这个漂亮小子，但当 Chicago 不到一分钟就惊讶地高潮以后，他意识到事情要比他原本想的复杂。Charlie 立刻明白过来，从某种角度上来说，Chicago 还是个处子，而他把自己关得那么深——他甚至都没意识到自己身在柜里。

所以没错，他是有点愧疚，但他还是得把这个醉鬼小子给踢出去。

震耳欲聋的喇叭声响起时他还在思考刚刚发生的所有事，一听见这个动静，Charlie 就知道 Chicago 是遇上麻烦了。

等他赶到时，男孩儿伏在地上被揍得直不起腰来那一幕气得他全身血液沸腾。让突击者上是个不用脑子的做法，但认为六对一很公平的人就应该尝尝六个人对一个机器人。他希望把他们所有人都打去住院才好。

…… 他大概是该赶紧离开这儿了。

“快点，衣服脱了。” Charlie 说。

Rex 终于屈服了。

这人到底多大？他的胸膛几乎是光滑的，只沿着胸骨有一些毛发，身体紧实而苍白。他看上去着实性感，然后 Charlie 想起来自己到底是为什么让 Chicago 进来的。 _该死的他的好相貌。_

“背朝下躺着。”

他照做了，Charlie 开始摸他的腹部检查瘀伤。

他一直观察着他的脸，看是否有疼痛或不舒服的迹象，但 Charlie 看到的景象却令他很是费解。

年轻男人的脸正变得越来越红，热气顺着脖颈爬到耳根。

往下一看，Charlie 呻吟一声。他没想到哪怕是正经的治疗性触碰也会让 Rex 有感觉，他根本没想唤醒他的勃起。

“我这就好，” 他试图让他安心。但男孩儿还是羞耻地看向了另一边。

他早该想到这点的。Chicago 明显地受他吸引，并看起来是人生第一次跟随自己的心走。

Charlie 想像不到生活这么多年却从没有过一场真正的性爱或亲密关系是什么样…… 难怪 Rex 会穿得像个未成年。他不禁非常为他感到难过。

“所以你什么故事？作为一个长得好看的家伙… well，脱光了也不赖。你找不到一个可以信任的人体验一把么？”

“我不是…” 在喊了 Ian 这么多年以后，那个词竟忽然变得如此难以启齿了，“…gay。” Rax 小声说出来，就像感觉自己也很渺小一样。

“噢。” Charlie 简单地应了一声。他觉得差不多了，便放开那孩子的肚子。还好 Chichago 没事儿。

“饿了么？”

“什么？”

“我们对你不是 gay 这点达成共识了，” 男人被逗笑道，“现在肚子呢？我今早可钓到一条超棒的大鳟鱼。” Charlie 的声音里透出自豪。四磅重的大鱼可不是你每天都能钓到的。

“呃… 好，好啊，谢谢，我是饿了。所以你……” Rex 的眼睛盯着天花板，他舔了舔嘴唇才能接着继续，“你觉得我长得好看？”

“嗯… ” Charlie 假装认真思考。Rex 看起来就像他的整个世界都悬在他的一个答案上一样。

“要是我就会把这玩意儿弄掉，” 他的手指穿过 Rex 柔软挺翘的头发，拨弄了两下他漂白的发梢，“但是的，我是觉得你长得好看。”

Chicago 的脸又红了，他的蓝眼睛大睁着，舌头伸出来，去舔他丰满的嘴唇。他看起来那么性奋想要，Charlie 同情他。

他简直任他处置…… 不管 Rex 自己再怎么宣称，他对 Charlie 的欲望可全都写在脸上了。要怎么做显然是年长的那个说了算。

Charlie 叹了口气，他下不去手。

Rex 婴儿般的蓝眼睛里有一种该死的悲伤…… 就像他是全世界最孤独的人一样…… Charlie 知道如果他当了他的第一个，那这一切就不仅仅是性，就不可以只是一场性。如果他在乎…… 如果他 _真的_ 在乎……到时看见 Rex 那么悲伤也会让他心碎的。

“所以你还是个渔夫？” Rex 打破沉默，吓了他一跳。

“渔夫，搏击手，机器人拳击手，随你怎么叫。” Charlie 站起来，转向厨房。介于这一晚上发生了这么多事，他的杂货袋还被留在桌子上没被动过。

“你呢？你靠什么赚钱？” 他把那条肥美的大鳟鱼拿出冰箱。

“我是个机械师。” Rex 说，Charlie 听见后转过身来。

“所以，像卡车一类的？”

“主要是摩托，但没错。汽车，卡车，脚踏车...... 只要有轮子的我就能修！” Rex 现在的声音里不由自主地透出一股骄傲。他是个很棒的机械师。

“战斗机器人呢？” Charlie 没怎么抱希望地问。

“我以前读过不少这类书，但今天才是真的第一次亲眼见到。不过我觉得我也能搞定。”

“哦... 那你能看一下突击者的左手大拇指么？”

“嗯... 行啊。但说真的？” Rex 坐起来，好能看见那个大机器人。

“有一天它忽然就不动了。我是右撇子，所以也不算什么大事...... 但你知道，两根拇指更好用么。” Charlie 发出一声短促而紧张的笑声。他打死也不会承认它半年前就停止工作了，是他一直没钱去修。

* * *

接下来的一个小时里，两个男人都安静地默默做自己的事。

每隔一会儿，Rex 就需要去取更多工具，站在工具箱旁边时他就看着 Charlie 做菜。这男人很会用刀。他像个专家一样熟练地取出鱼内脏，菜切得也均匀工整，只在喝红酒时才暂停一下，然后把食物整齐地摆在了盘子里。看那场景可以说是每个强迫症的幸福之梦。

每隔一会儿，Charlie 就需要去洗他的刀，站到水池那里时他就看着 Rex 干活儿。Chicago 在研究他的机器人，那副专注、认真、被机油弄脏的样子让 Charlie 觉得不可思议的性感。做自己喜欢的事让他展露出了他很男人的一面，他连姿势都好像变了。而至于他新变成的这个男人？Charlie 想把他对折压在桌子上，然后把 _这个男人_ 当作晚餐吃了。

_…...真是酒喝多了。_ Charlie 判断。

接着又给自己斟满一杯。

* * *

“这鱼真好吃！你是个大厨！”

Charlie 一笑。他怀疑 Rex 拥有一双世界上最懂得传达情绪的蓝眼睛，他称赞他厨艺的样子看起来非常真诚。

“你不做饭么？”

“不啊，Karol 才是我们——” Rex 的话说到一半，紧张地从盘子里抬起头来。

“Karol？你女朋友？” Charlie 的叉子停在半空。他盯着 Rex 的眼睛，视线如此直白，叫 Rex 根本撒不了谎。

“我继母。” 他垂下视线，看回自己的盘子。 _白痴！_

_“... 好吧。”_ Charlie 说，没让事情变好，但他喝了不少酒，也足够假装自己根本不惊讶了。

“说起来，你多大了？” 他们两个已经喝了一整瓶，Charlie 觉得现在正是吐露真言的好时机。

Rex 回答的嗓音小到几乎要听不见：“三十一。”

Charlie 差点把食物呛进嗓子眼里。

“啊，那就对了，你跟我差五岁。” 他尽量正常地说，好让那个比他小的男人的脸别红得那么厉害。但三十一，说真的么？！这家伙表现得像是二十出头，穿得像他刚满十五。三十一年藏在柜子里...... 他是个真人么？

“我正攒钱要搬出去呢，以后想自己开个车库。”

“嗯，是应该，你的手艺相当不错。” 他是真心的。在他准备晚餐的这段时间里 Rex 已经修好了突击者的大拇指，还给手腕上一个烧坏了的灯换了个新的——这还只是就读过些关于机器人的书。

“呃... 谢谢。总有一天，我会的。”

Charlie 寻思换个话题。他没想冒犯他，也厌恶看见 Rex 这么不舒服的样子。早先他做饭时 Rex 极力称赞过他，所以他这时又捡起了这个话题，问道：“Steve Austin, huh?”

“对！我一直都最喜欢冷石！”

“你觉得我打架像他一样？”

Rex 充满热情地点头。

“像他打摔角三冠王那场？” Charlie 故意这么说，为 Rex 的表述大笑。

“Man，Steve Austin 在三冠王那场里打得根本不像 Steve Austin！”

“谢天谢地。” Charlie 又笑了，“你觉得他是用药了么？”

“我希望没有。摔角以前是件很严肃的事，就像本来应该的那样。我怀念以前专业摔角竞技的时候，没有什么破烂机器人，就是你可以感知到的人与人之间的真正较量。” 他瞪大了蓝眼睛，“没有冒犯的意思！突击者是真的酷！”

“没有，我同意。我也怀念那些日子。” Charlie 确实想念站在擂台中央的日子。现在，他却只能躲在台后，让他的机器人获得所有称赞。人类拳击已经被机器人拳击取代，而前任拳击手们却还有房租要愁。或者就他而言，追债的。他所有的积蓄都用去买噪小子了，等他意识到那是一场骗局，骗他的人早就卷着他的毕生积蓄跑了。他没有别的办法，只好买下突击者，他就是以摔角搏斗谋生的。现在呢，他债台高筑，整日忙于躲避追债人，生活充满担忧......

Charlie 意识到自从六个月前买下突击者以来，这是他拥有过的屈指可数的愉快夜晚之一。这么久以来，他还是第一次大笑出声。他看着那个年轻的男人。

Rex 似乎也沉浸在了自己的思绪里。他漂亮的蓝眼睛眯着，嘴唇紧抿成一条线，分明的颧骨上蹭了一道黑色的油污，还有一道在前额上。

_喝酒。_ Charlie 突然决定，举起酒瓶才发现酒已经喝没了。

“我车里有啤酒。” Rex 看见 Charlie 的举动后想起来。他正要起身去拿，但搏击手笑着让他坐下了。

“我自己也能取。”

Rex 想起来他碎掉的车窗，扮了个鬼脸。

他看着 Charlie 站起身，那么高大，那么威猛健壮，他的眼睛一直盯着他走向大法官的背影，看他弯腰钻进车窗，去够副驾驶座上的东西。

Charlie Kenton 一定是世界上最有魅力的男人，也是最有天赋的男人之一了。这人会搏击，会钓鱼，还会做饭...... Rex 看着晚餐吃剩的食物。这个男人真的很厉害。

开瓶声砰的响起，Scott 抬眼看去，正对上 Charlie 的视线。他长久地盯着他，站在 GTO 旁边喝干了那罐啤酒。

回到桌边后，他在 Rex 面前扔下五个包装盒。

Rex 看也不看地摸向其中之一，Charlie 笑着低头看他。 _怎么了？_

男人手里拿着一个红色的盒子。

“觉得你今晚会交好运么？”

“没有！我买这个是因为... 我... 呃...”  _因为我想要购物车看起来很直男？因为我孤独又充满希望？因为我就是个傻子？_

Rex 不知道该怎么和男人说明白他没有特意买完安全套来找他。

“我...”

接着他完全思考不了了。

除却盯着正在撕开那层尼龙包装的 Charlie，他也再没法做出任何举动。搏击手缓慢、从容地打开包装，取出一个安全套。

他把它扔向 Rex，后者本能地接住它。

“想要我教你么？”

屋里一下燥热起来，他的嘴唇变得非常干燥。

_“我...”_ Rex 的声音背叛了他。

搏击手微微一笑，娴熟地从头顶一把扯下他一直穿着的紧身衬衫，露出赤裸的完美好身材。他向 Rex 伸出一只手。

Rex 的老二立即有了反应，迅速得近乎可悲。欲望当前，他感到自己如此软弱。

“我没钱了。” 他费力地说，声音沙哑，内裤里阴茎跳动。

Charlie 笑出声，嗓音性感得要命，“到这儿来，Chicago。”

Rex 握上他递出的手。

* * *

Charlie 领他到床脚的一扇门处，他之前都没注意到这还有扇门。

门内是个长而狭窄的房间，最里面有个浴室。Charlie 把他留在门口，前去打开淋浴，调整水温。

_这一切是真的么？_ Rex 不知所措地欣赏着那个半裸的男人。他在现实生活中遇到一个看得见摸得着的搏击手，而他的手指正因为想要追逐对方强壮肌肉的需求而感到刺痛。

等待途中，Rex 偶然瞥见洗手台上面的镜子，这才发现自己身上至少有四处油污。他伸手去抹脸上的一块黑痕，看见 Charlie 的映像出现在他身后。搏击手对上他镜中的视线，牢牢摄住，露出了一个引诱的微笑。他的手指伸进 Rex 的牛仔裤里向后一勾，让他退向他，勃起的阴茎压上屁股。接着他静静地抱住他。

Rex 一动也不敢动，只能喘着粗气。即便隔了几层布料也能感觉出 Charlie 的尺寸很是惊人，使得年轻的男人激动的同时也一阵害怕。

Charlie 更具有暗示性地把身体压向他，表明意思，Rex 的阴茎预料之内地为之颤抖。

搏击手放过他的牛仔裤，拽出 Rex 的上衣，想要脱掉它。在年轻的男人反应过来以前，镜子就已经忠实反映出一切了。两个半裸的男人贴在一起，视线仍然相对。

胆子大些后，Rex 将后背贴向男人的胸膛，感受强壮的手臂环绕着他的躯体。

“就这样，” Charlie 鼓励道，在 Rex 的脖子上印下一个吻。Charlie 厚实的嘴唇惊人的柔软，在镜子里看去无比情色。触碰由轻吻变成吮吸，突如其来的湿热猛烈得令 Rex 闭上眼睛。

等他再次睁眼时镜中已经蒙上了一层水雾，他就再什么也看不清了。

苏醒的欲望刺得人发痛，Rex 转向 Charlie 的怀抱，疯狂迫切地渴望一个吻。

Charlie 捧住他的脸，让他安静下来，狂野的榛仁色眼睛里满是捉弄。他没有亲他，只是抱着他站在那里。

_“求你了？！”_ Rex 乞求道。

“我以为你说过你不想这样？”

“什么？没有！”

“绝对有。我特别记得你让我 _别那么做_ 。你说你不喜欢 _那种事_ 。”

“没有，我喜欢，我很喜欢。”

“你喜欢么？” Charlie 挑战一般将手伸向 Rex 的裤带。

Rex 用力地点着头，允许了 Charlie 拉开他的裤链，脱下他的裤子，把他硬挺的阴茎解放出来。Charlie 快速地脱下自己的裤子，他甚至比 Rex 刚才感受的还要更粗大。太大了，大到他觉得自己可能会容纳不下......

“我——”

唇舌撞到一起，Charlie 终于激烈地吻起他。Rex 解脱般呻吟一声，顿时忘了自己要说什么。

吻是混乱的，参杂着葡萄酒和啤酒的酒香。与柔软的胸脯相反，抵着他胸口的是健壮结实的肌肉，摸到背后，还有更多的肌肉...... 还有汗与古龙水的味道...... 他把阴茎贴向 Charlie 的，觉得幸福得可以溺死，就此时此刻，他可以一边吸着 Charlie 的舌头，碰着他的老二，一边去死。

他动起来，开始蹭他，让两根阴茎摩挲在一起。快感越累越多，他狂乱地向前蹭着，他就要到了......

两只大手握住他单薄的瘦腰，Charlie 制止了他。

他拿起 Rex 放在水池上的安全套。

“还想让我教你么？”

欲望麻痹之下，Rex 点了点头。Charlie 用牙齿撕开那个小包装。

他拉出一个润滑过的安全套递给 Rex，接着抓住自己可观的阴茎底端等待着。

明白他的意思后，Rex 颤抖的双手伸向了 Charlie 的阴茎。这个他以前做过两次，但还从没给别的男人做过。他担心自己会做错，现在他最不想看到的就是自己在 Charlie 面前出丑。

但他成功了。Rex 温柔地顺着 Charlie 又热又大的阴茎把套子卷了上去，惊讶于自己有多享受这个亲密的举动。沉甸甸的老二在他手指的爱抚下跳动，胀得更大了些。Rex 的指腹戏弄地从阴茎摸到男人的两个卵蛋，掂量着，在手心里把玩，为那实在的重量而痴迷兴奋。

Charlie 急促地深吸了口气，“别诱惑我。”

他们又亲了起来，脚步混乱地跌撞向浴室，一下也不舍得放过对方的嘴唇，直到站在了淋浴之下，被喷出的热水淋湿。

Charlie 断开亲吻，捧着 Rex 的脸颊，凝视着他的眼睛，看了好一会儿。然后就像决定决定了什么似的，他落下最后一个吻，亲到了 Rex 嘴唇上的每个角落，接着领着他转过去，让他面朝墙站。

_我喝醉了。_ Rex 告诉自己。 _我要让他上我都是因为我喝醉了，这没什么——这根本不具有任何实际意义。_

Rex 听见瓶盖打开的声音，扭头去看。以他的角度并看不到多少，但不用看他也知道了。Charlie 的手上涂了大量光滑的护发素，正扶着他的屁股，按压着向里面挤进一根手指，按摩般慢慢打开他。

“要是你太大了怎么办？” 尽管害怕男人会为此停下，但 Rex 必须问出他的最后一个顾虑。

“没那回事，” Charlie 的声音里充满了欲望，Rex 的话激发了他的野性。“你会都吃进去，然后你会爱上它，你会骑在我的老二上爽得想哭。”

Rex 呻吟着，Charlie 引导他前倾，身体支撑在墙上。

接受了第一根手指的彻底侵入后 Rex 颤抖着松了口气，那一刻他是那么兴奋。任何事，只要能射，任何事......

而事实证明他错了。

年长的男人推进了第二根手指，而那感觉很满，太满了。Rex 吓坏了，推起墙壁，结果却无意将自己撞向后面正在侵犯他的手指。

Charlie 的两根手指都进到了指关节，深深地插进了他的屁股里，把 Rex 吓得大气都不敢喘一下。大量的护发素起到了足够的润滑作用，不管 Rex 的肌肉绷得多紧，Charlie 都分开两指，有规律地在里面为他扩张。

_“Charlie... 不行... 我不行......”_

那其实并不疼，但胸腔里聚集起来的恐慌太叫他害怕，Rex 差一点就要喊了停。但 Charlie 的手伸了过来，揉搓起他的阴茎，临时充用的润滑剂涂满了那只大手，裹在他的柱身上滑滑的。

_“… Oh… God… Oh… Yeah…”_

Rex 喘得根本找不到声。他被撕成了两半，一半想求 Charlie 停下放开他，一半想为 Charlie 张开双腿。

“过来，” Charlie 把 Rex 拉得更近了些，让他的背抵在搏击手宽阔的胸膛上，头枕着他强壮的肩膀。Rex 屈服地闭上眼睛，任热水冲刷着他的双肩和脸颊。Charlie 还在用手指扩张他，他能感觉到他润滑的手指和进入的深度。每隔一会儿 Charlie 就会停下来，让 Rex 利用这个时机适应，再次开始前，他的身体都绷得很紧地喘个不停。

恐慌渐渐消退后，Rex 动了动他仍歇息在搏击手肩膀上的脑袋，寻找他的嘴巴。Charlie 碰上他的嘴唇，用力亲吻了他。他吮吸着 Charlie 的舌头，在强烈的快感里呻吟着，可对方该死的手指却在这时停止了按摩。不管 Rex 怎么夹紧里面那两根手指，Charlie 都不肯再动一动。难奈之下，Rex 只好咬着嘴唇，贴在 Charlie 身上自己动。这一开始很怪，但一找到节奏，Rex 就发现要领地利用 Charlie 的手指，自己操了起来。

“乖孩子，” Charlie 吻了吻他裸露出的肩膀，慢慢抽了出来。他扭开淋浴头，以免水流冲走他老二上的润滑剂。

Rex 闭上眼睛。 _这根本不算什么，这辈子谁都有过和男人一起的经历...... 更何况我喝醉了。_

一条肌肉饱满的大腿顶进 Rex 瘦长的两腿中间，迫使他分得更开了。年长的男人以自己的体重把年轻的压在墙上，在 Rex 反应过来之前就开始了推进。

大阴茎光滑的龟头探索着，压向他，一次，两次...... 离他的入口那么近——

_OhGod_

进入到他想去的地方后，Charlie 没给 Rex 时间重新考虑。他埋了进去，就像世界上没什么比这更自然的事了，接着开始进出抽动，硕大的阴茎一下接一下地稳稳撞进 Rex 紧致的屁眼。

_Oh, God… oh…God_

“你还好么？” Charlie 问，占有性地给了 Rex 最后一个贯穿。

“ _还好，_ ” Rex 气喘吁吁地回答，性奋得可以去死。Charlie 那么粗，那么大，这一切都发生得那么快，Rex 必须完美地保持静止才能让自己不立马射出来。他想永远停留在这一刻。

“喜欢这样么？” Charlie 缓慢地移动着臀部。

“等等...” Rex 喘着说，“我就要到了...”

“哦？” Charlie 轻笑。

即便这样一个音节也把 Rex 危险地推向了射精边缘。

_“别动！”_ Rex 乞求。

“Okay Chicago。” Charlie 安抚地吻着他的后脑勺，真的一动也不动。这并不容易，Rex 紧得要命，而他的整个身体都叫嚣着想动。

等到再也忍不住时，他收紧了抓着 Rex 腰部的手，再次用力插起来。Charlie 闭上眼睛，Chicago 在他老二上的感觉太好了。

“Charlie... 我快要... 射了...”

想要感受到这个，搏击手粗声道： _“——那就射。”_

他捏起 Rex 苍白的乳头，拳头套弄着他的老二，而 Rex 立刻就缴了械。

他哭着射出来，精液喷在 Charlie 手上，后穴不由自主地收紧，一遍又一遍地夹 Charlie 的阴茎。年长的男人把 Rex 推到墙上，狂热地操他，爱他干他屁股时两具肉体发出的越来越快的撞击声响。

他抓住两瓣苍白的臀肉向外掰开，好让 Rex 吃得更深——快感折磨得他发疯，最后一下，他把 Rex 压在墙上，狠狠进入他，一滴不剩地射出来。他抓着 Rex，咬着他的肩膀，即便此刻就在 Chicago 体内射精，他也还是该死的疯狂想要他。

* * *

_操的_ ，Charlie 喘息着，前额抵在 Chicago 的后背上，下身仍深埋在对方体内。他强壮的双臂藤蔓一样缠在年轻男人精瘦的腰上，把他箍在原地。

不是说他刻意如此，但 Rex 也在挣扎地喘着气。

这是他迄今为止有过的最爽的一次性爱。他将将只撑过五分钟，Chicago 太他妈紧了... 也太他妈好看了... 他那么信任他......

“... Rex？” 不熟悉的名字滑出舌尖，但他很喜欢。简短，甜蜜，古怪，就像它的主人一样。

“什么？”

Charlie 得放开他扔掉套子，但趁着男孩儿还任由摆布，他还有个问题要问。

“你渴望这个有多久了？”

沉重的喘息回荡在狭小潮湿的空间里。

“... 有永远那么久。” Rex 终于承认道，再也没法继续欺骗自己——在 Charlie 还抱着他，在他体内时不能。要不是他现在气都喘不过来，他绝对会如释重负地哭出来。

* * *

Charlie 的四分之三床不比单人床宽多少，他们两个还是得靠在一起才能睡下。尽管床架是标准的军队风格，但床单是柔软的绒面，上面干净的清香陌生而令人愉悦... Rex 觉得自己上了天堂。

Charlie 头一沾枕头就睡着了，但 Rex 却失了眠。他不想睡——与搏击手在一起的最后几个小时太珍贵了，用来睡觉简直是浪费。

Charlie 提出把他送到出城的路上的加油站，而 Rex 想他已经开始明白心痛的含义了。

他以前从没搞明白过为什么人们会如此依赖另一个人，让他们干涉自己的生活，但现在他懂了。

他把头靠在 Charlie 的胸膛上，努力记住他体毛的质地和心跳的节奏...... 眼泪不由自主地往外淌。

早先在他自己的车里时，Rex 心里的某种东西就已经塌了，就像他建了这么多年的墙轰然倒地了一样，而现在，他害怕自己的眼泪要停不下来了。或许注定的事就是注定要发生。

他成年后的主要行为准则就一条，很简单，像直男一样生活。

他必须这样... 生活强迫他如此。

他记得所有戏弄开始的那天——他第一次因为很 “gay” 而被打。那是他第一天上小学。他爸爸特别为他骄傲，那年他七岁，穿着T恤短裤，抱着小书包的照片被贴在了家里的冰箱上。

但 Rex 根本不敢看。照片上的笑容雪上加霜地加重了被羞辱的痛苦。都是那些该死的短裤... 别的小男孩儿都穿牛仔裤。只有女孩儿才穿短裤。

他们把他堵在饮水机那里，在他弯腰喝水时把他按在水龙头上，扒他的裤子，喊他  _“死玻璃！死玻璃！死玻璃！”_

他那时甚至不知道这个词是什么意思。

他告诉他爸爸自己是踢足球摔伤的。他知道他的老爹仍在为母亲伤心，而 Rex 不想让他觉得自己是个失败的单身父亲。

所以他只是沉默地忍受着，在搏击赛和动作电影里汲取安慰，直至七年级。事情终于在那年有所好转了。升入初中前的那个暑假他发育了，长高变壮，还变了声。最重要的是——他们重新分班了。

改头换面非常简单，毕竟他近距离地观察到了恶霸好多年。

他只需要趁他自己再被叫死玻璃之前，抢先挑班上最瘦小害羞的男孩叫他们就行了。这奏效了。Rex 漂白了头发，打了耳洞，嘲笑别的或丑或胖或gay的孩子，此后的二十余年里再也没掉过一滴眼泪。

二十多年，他从不敢停下仔细想想，为什么他一直如此孤独又悲伤。

现在好了，他该死的眼泪根本止也止不住，难过得心脏发痛。Rex 抱住那个睡着的男人，把脸埋进他巨大的胸口。

“... Chicago？” Charlie 睡意朦胧地问。Rex 慌了，他没想吵醒他。

但 Charlie 什么也没说，只是搂住他，无言地回应了这个拥抱。

... 那一刻，Rex 所有的担忧似乎都被驱散了。

他想好好享受，记住这对强壮的胳膊环住他的感觉，还有 Charlie 身上干净的皂香。但在与睡眠的较量里他快要输了...... 他的眼睛烧得慌，眼皮重得睁不开，他快二十四小时没睡过了......

Rex 依偎在 Charlie 怀里，觉得自己是世界上最幸运的男人才有幸分享到他的床铺，而这就是睡意带走他之前，Rex 所记得的最后一件事。

* * *

Rex 是一个人醒的，身边没人让他感到困惑，不由心跳加快。

发生了什么？

又一声敲门声响起，让 Rex 意识到原来自己是被吵醒的。但这辆卡车并不是他的，他没法应门。Charlie 死哪去了？

“... Rex？” 一个被铁板隔住的模糊声音叫道。

_这怎么？！_ Rex 赶紧起床，从地板上捡起一条松散的裤子套上， _太大了，_ “Lance？！”

他一定是出现幻觉了，但他确实认出了那个声音。

“是我，让我进去！”

Rex 嘴唇发干，家里肯定发生了什么不得了的事才让 Lance 大老远地追到这儿来！他应该给他爸回电话的！

他在大门那摸了一会儿，找到 “上” 的按钮按下它。

卷帘门升了起来。

“发生了什么？！” 他跳出大卡车，抓着运动裤以免它掉下去。

但 Lance 笑得就和往常一样，非常平静。

在 Ian 这位最好的朋友身边时 Rex 向来不太自在。他以为这是因为那家伙长得像个女同，但他一直怀疑不是那么回事儿。

Lance 过得太自在了，就像他知道什么地球人都不知道的秘密一样，而 Rex 不喜欢他这点。有时 Rex 觉得那个有钱的臭小子就像能透过他那副蠢兮兮的黑框眼镜看穿他一样。

“你和人上床了。” Lance 像个读心者一样陈述道。

“上的你！” Rex 喊回去，“你想干嘛？！”

“嘿！放松伙计！我为你高兴呢，你怎么这么——” 接着 Lance 的眼睛瞪得老大。

“哦老天！” 他放声大笑，不经意地翻出他陈旧的伤口，但在看见 Rex 被羞耻烧红的脸后停住了笑声。

“不，不是！” Lance 双手举起，“我不是在笑话你！”

“滚你妈的。”

“不 Rex，等等！我真心的。我只是为你终于做到了高兴而已。”

Rex 僵住了，瞥向 Lance，给了他一个长长的怀疑眼神。

“我说真的。我一直希望你能勇敢起来，甩掉你肩上的包袱。”

“什么包袱？” Rex 进一步问。他的耐心要被磨没了。

“哦，我不知道。比如说 Ian？”

“关 Ian 什么事？”

“你说呢。”

“现在谁还在乎 Ian 怎么样？！” Rex 这回真生气了，但一个念头击中了他。

他不在乎...... 一点儿也不。Ian 是直的，弯的，还是双...... 他去做变性手术 Rex 也无所谓，他还是他的小弟弟，或小妹妹...... 他差点笑出来，但在 Lance 谴责的目光里咽了回去。 _行吧。_

“... 所以怎么样？他辣么？”

“Lance！” 惊恐聚满 Rex 的双眼，他现在的脑子转得飞快，“你不能告诉任何人！”

“我不会告诉你家里的。天哪 Rex，我不会告诉任何人，你知道的。”

是的，Rex 是知道。Lance 明显比他的实际年龄要成熟，这也是 Rex 在他身边不舒服的另一个原因。

“所以呢？他辣不辣？” Lance 还不放弃，但突然，他的眼睛瞪得像要从眼眶里掉出来一样， _“他？！”_

Rex 回头，正好看见 Charlie 走到了他们站的地方。他拎着个白色塑料袋，里面是一件熟悉的红白黑三色夹克。

“这是什么？” Rex 问，难掩惊喜。 _是他想的那样么？_

“这个？有史以来花过的最糟的两百块钱买回来的，” Charlie 抱怨，随即说道，“我把你钱包也拿回来了，里面除了驾照什么也没有，你得去取消信用卡。这个是谁？” 他的脑袋向 Lance 的方向歪了一下。

“芝加哥的一个朋友。”

“你好，我是 Lance。”

“Charlie，” 搏击手握了握伸过来的手。“不好意思，但我有点儿赶时间，” 他指了指他的卡车。

“快去吧。” Lance 的自来熟从不让 Rex 惊讶。

“给你了，” Charlie 递给 Rex 那个袋子，好空出手爬上梯架。“我们二十分钟后出发。”

“好的。谢谢！”  _他的夹克！_

“Don't mention it.”

Charlie 爬进卡车。他穿着一条紧身的蓝色牛仔裤，黑色背心，肌肉在清晨的阳光里闪闪发亮。留在地上的两个男人都不由自主地盯着他攀梯子时的后背。

“该死...” Lance 最终说，“谁能不被他掰弯啊？你是在和希腊神约会。”

“我们没在约会。” 直说出事实真是在伤口上撒盐。“大法官需要加油，他就把我送到最近的火车站。”

“什么？不 Rex。你问他可以留下了么？”

“我不能留下。我的车占了卡车一半的地方。他还有一大笔债要还，养不起一个吃白饭的。”

“吃白饭的？No，man。我不是说就一个假期。他住在卡车里，他有一个战斗机器人，你可以当他的机械师——”

“我不——”

“你可以当他男朋友。” Lance 狡黠地微笑。

“没错。” Rex 的脸难过地皱成一团。“你没见过那家伙么？他不想要我当他的......” 他甚至说不下去了，觉得自己想想都很傻。

“Rex？虽然你有时是个坏崽，但你是 Ian 的哥哥，所以我还是像家人一样爱你。我希望你幸福，发自内心的...... 但这玩意儿？” 他点了点 Rex 的机车夹克，“就算你要靠这个丑东西吊命，我也不会花一分钱买它的。你懂我的意思了吗？”

Rex 摇了摇头，Lance 叹了口气。

“好吧，这么说。这个性感男神，你刚告诉我说他欠了一屁股债，然后他还花了两百美金买了这个逊爆了的丑夹克给你——就为了让你高兴。”

“... 所以呢？”

“所以他很在乎你啊！没人会在马上分开前还这么惯着一个一夜情对象的。这事儿相信我。”

“我不知道......” 准确来说那是 Rex 的钱。Charlie 告诉了他他 说上床要钱是在开玩笑，要把钱还给他。Rex 太骄傲就拒绝了。但那原本就是他的钱。不是么？

“你想太多了。” Lance 在一天内第二次读了他的脑子。“你只应该考虑这个：你想回你父母的房子，在那个旧车库里干活儿，为上帝知道的什么事儿一直攒钱？还是你想和这个帅哥一起周游美国，从一场机器人赛赶到下一场，一天来几次爽到爆的性爱？”

“我不确定一天几次那部分......” Rex 结巴地说，脸通红。

“我见过他了。我确定。记着我的话，一早起床做一次，临睡之前做一次，一天当中随即来几次。或许在晚餐前，趴在餐桌上——”

“Lance！小声点！”

“他听不见的。” Lance 笑话 Rex 的紧张，“现在去和他谈谈。”

“不行，大法官怎么办？”

“我会把她开回家的。怎么？我们已经还过一次了。”

“别提醒我那事儿，” Rex 警告道。他看着那个英俊的男人在桌前展开一张加州地图，“他会拒绝我的。”

“那回家的路上我就给你买冰激凌。现在快去。” Lance 推着他。

Rex 爬上短梯，手心出满了汗。世界上他最想做的事就是离开他父母的房子搬来和 Charlie 一起住，他的卡车和他的生活方式就是他渴望的自由代表。

还有那个男人本身...... 他否认不了他对 Charlie 的感觉，他也不想否认。

Rex 想每天晚上都和他睡在一张床上，一起做饭，自由地触摸他... 和他做爱... 如果那个男人拒绝他，Rex 会心碎的。

“嘿，” 他说，Charlie 从地图上抬起头。

* * *

Lance 坐在一块枯木上等着，沉浸在思绪里。

他从没和 Ian 谈过这个，但他从见到 Rex 的第一眼起就没怀疑过他是个 gay。Rex 幼稚的行为掩盖不了他的痛苦和孤独，他极端的恐同症也恰恰证明了 Lance 没错。

很显然，Rex 把他的沮丧都发泄在了 Ian 身上，可能以为 Ian 没有女朋友是和 Rex 自己没有是一样的原因。

大部分时间里 Lance 都为他感到难过。

但在他破坏了 Ian 和 Felicia 的第一次后，Lance 懒得管 Rex 有什么伤心史了。他只想报仇。

这周的早些时候，Ian 在店里打烊前收拾卫生，然后在收银台下发现了那张旧广告。那就是个灵机一动的事儿。他们没想到 Rex 会一路开到加利福尼亚，他肯定会在什么地方看到 2010 冠军赛的真正广告，注意到这是张过期券。但麻烦缠身、心事重重的 Rex 就是没注意到，然后，谁知道会发生什么呢？

乐园的售票员给他指向了 ‘Charles Kenton 的卡车’，Lance 将信将疑地敲了后车门，结果发现 Rex 穿着别人的裤子来给他开门，脖子上有一处吻痕，肩膀上还有另一处...... 但最让他惊讶的还是他眼睛里的平静。他的眼睛是红的，他好像一直在哭，但平静下来了。认识他这么久以来的第一次，Rex Lafferty 看起来终于承认了自己是谁。

等累了后，Lance 起身直接去了卡车。GTO 跑车挡住了他的大部分视线，但要是往右站站......  _哦。对了。_

进入视线的一幕让他短暂一愣。

Charlie 就坐在桌子旁边，Rex 也是。年轻人坐在搏击手的大腿上，一对健壮的手臂环抱着 Rex 的身体，伸进他的衬衫，抚摸着 Rex 的后背。两个男人正在法式舌吻，但不是前戏的那种。他们吻得很慢，很亲密，是那种两个互相深爱的人才会分享的亲吻。知道不是那么回事儿，Lance 疑惑是什么让两个人在仅仅度过一夜后就对彼此产生那么强烈的感觉。

_绝对是天雷勾地火的一夜，_ 他不由笑笑。

眼睛飘到大法官上，他笑得更开心了。

_Mary，我来啦。_

他背过身，不去看那个火热场景，留给那对新的恋人一点隐私。

_“现在我看清了_

_我所有的日子里_

_一直在找的就是你_

_我就要微笑_

_我知道我将不用再感受那孤独_

_所有的日子_

_我四处环顾_

_似乎是你发现了我_

_接着一切清晰_

_就算白天进入黑夜_

_也连呼吸都感觉那么对”_

-END-

*文首文末的歌词改自 Alexi Murdoch - All My Days，是电影铁甲钢拳里的曲子。


End file.
